


Kissing Turians on the Beach

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: “You know,” Garrus drawled, “if I knew this was what passed for a nude beach in Andromeda, we might have stayed in the Milky Way.”





	Kissing Turians on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Underlying this fic is the idea that after the Reaper War, a second-wave Milky Way colonization effort set off for Andromeda.

“You know,” Garrus drawled, “if I knew this was what passed for a nude beach in Andromeda, we might have stayed in the Milky Way.”

“It’s not like you can swim, anyway, Garrus.” Shepard grabbed her husband by the hand that wasn’t currently holding a bag of towels and other essentials.

“And at least there’s shade.” The ‘nude beach’ was, in fact, a secluded chunk of sand on Eos in the lee of a curving cliff bent almost to a full circle.  
“I could have waded around quite happily,” the turian argued. “Besides, that isn’t the point.”

“Right. The point is that nobody here knows who I am. Hopefully.” The Initiative had set off shortly after Saren’s attack on the Citadel. So just regular-famous, not saviour-of-the-entire-galaxy famous. Which was a step in the right direction. “C’mon, let’s plunk down over there.” Garrus nodded and spread out a couple of towels. “I’ll try not to bore you,” she added, pulling her loose top over her head.

“Last time I checked, you were enough to keep my talons full. Mind you, I wasn’t usually doing anything as exciting as rubbing sunscreen into your back…”

“You know you love it.” She bumped against him as they circled the towels, setting up the rest of their site. “And then I’ll rub that ointment into your joints to keep them from getting sandy.” She smirked as Garrus purred with delight. “You big softie.”

***

This is more like it, Shepard thought to herself. She could practically feel her freckles returning after spending so much time shipboard or in full armor. A hint of breeze barely ruffled her close-cut hair. A glass of sangria warmed next to her fingers. An extremely handsome turian (especially when viewed from the left) lounged beside her.

“Hey,” interrupted a female voice. “Mind if we lounge out next to you?” Shepard opened one eye. “We” apparently referred to a human girl wearing nothing but sunglasses and a cap of blue hair, and a female turian with violet markings. “It’s just, there aren’t too many human-turian couples, and you seem nice enough, and,” her voice dropped a few decibels, “honestly, the fact that you haven’t asked me to run some tedious errand yet is kind of a nice change.”

The retired Spectre’s brain churned for a minute. “Aren’t you the Pathfinder?”

“Shh!” Behind her, the turian looked around anxiously, trying to look nonchalant.

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about that. Sure, have a seat. Ryder, right? I’m, ah, just as happy not to draw any attention to myself.”

Ryder stared at her for a minute, more thinking than ogling. “Holy shit,” she hissed. “Commander Shepard?”

“A whole galaxy away, and you still can’t hide,” Garrus teased.

“And you must be Garrus Vakarian,” appended the female turian, deflating his bubble and causing his mandibles to waver with embarrassment. “Vetra Nyx. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m, uh, yes, that is me. That is to say…”

“He’s always like that around pretty women,” Shepard ragged him. She felt the sun tight on her face as she smiled. “So, now that we’ve gotten the introductions out of the way, what brings the Pathfinder out here?”

“Helped settle a few worlds, navigated first contact with the angara, stopped some guy named the Archon, saved the day. Decided I could use a little break. What about you?”

Shepard grinned. “Became the first human Spectre. Came back from the dead. Stopped some guy named Saren. And the Collectors. And the Reapers.” She winked. “Decided I could use a little break. And some privacy.” She yawned and leaned back onto her towel. “What’s your plan now?”

“For right now?” Ryder pulled Vetra close on their blanket. “Kissing my turian on the beach.”

“Sounds good to me,” Shepard agreed, and rolled over to face Garrus.


End file.
